Spice!
by Dr. Squid
Summary: Lucy lives a normal life, that is until one day she goes out onto the woods and meets a dragon!


Spice

Chapter One-

Here comes the adventure.

The little seven-year old laughed as she danced around the table with her cousin close on her tail. "Come here or else I'll take out my secret weapon!" He explained, facing her across the table. He shuffled left, then right, both sides being well-covered by the boy. Instead, he jumped over which triggered another chase. "No!" She giggled running away.

They were running in circles and neither of them looked like they were going to give up anytime soon.

But sooner than later the young boy caught her in her arms while tickling her, sending her into a fit of giggles while saying "No! S-S-Stop! Marshall! Ha-ha!"

He then soon stopped after a while and made her sit in his lap, both breathing heavily, while they sat looking at the fire, burning and crackling in the fireplace.

"That was fun. Wasn't it Lucy?" Asked the girl's cousin.

Lucy then smiled a big smile and said "Of course cuz!"

Their parents were having their weekly date night. So the two were left here alone at their two story home with their twenty-four year old Italian uncle, Lucas. Marshall was ten years old while Lucy was an eight-year-old.

Lucas has icy blue eyes; he was a tall, broad-shouldered man. He wore a long gray-and-white fur coat and tall, black boots. His wavy brown hair fell past his collar. He was in the war for about three years, still getting calls if he can come to do a few more missions.

"Lucy, Marshall come now it's time to eat." Lucas said in a thick Italian accent as he descended down the cherry oak stairs while having a sweet smile plastered onto his face.

Lucy's eyes then lit up. She loved her uncle's food, he was a great cook, yet he doesn't work at a fancy restaurant.

"Grazie! (Thank You) Lucas!" Lucy said as she stood up out of Marshall's lap and ran towards the large dinner table and took a seat next to her dear uncle. Marshall then repeated what Lucy did and sat at the empty chair that was next to Vikas.

"La vostra accoglienza. (Your Welcome)" Said Lucas with a warm smile while pouring some yummy soup into Lucy's bowl and added some chicken on her plate along with some biscuits and mashed potatoes.

While Marshall got the same order except he got gravy on his mashed potatoes.

Just when each of them were about to take a bite of their food the door opened revealing Jude and Layla Heartfilia.

"Mom, Dad!" Lucy yelled jumping out of her chair running towards her parents giving each of them big bear hugs. Marshall then laughed at his cousin's actions yet did the same thing as well greeting each of them.

Layla Heartfilia was a beautiful woman with pale, creamy skin with soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair. Along with Lucy's father Jude Heartfilia he sported black eyes and blonde hair as well.

Jude then answered them with a hearty laugh as he got on his knees and hugged both of his wonderful, cheery child and nephew.

Layla then picked up Lucy as she then said "Thank you Lucas for being here with Lucy and for bringing Marshall with you as well. She gets really lonely when were not here." She said with a small caring smile.

Lucas then smiled as he said "No problem! I love both of these diavoletto's (Little Devil's). Besides I will be here for a few months."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lucy's mother then let Lucy jump to the ground as she then opened the door revealing a small eight-year-old blunette along with a blue haired woman and a black haired man.

"Levy!" Lucy said rushing over to the blunette, giving her a big hug.

Levy then laughed as she then returned the hug.

"Now, Now let's all eat!" Lucas said raising his hands up in the air.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Lucy is now a beautiful 16 year old girl with brown eyes and blonde hair that is usually tied by a blue ribbon in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body.

Lucy's P.O.V

I laughed, squirting paint all over the paper, colors splattering onto the canvas. I took my brushes and just randomly stroked everywhere, making colorful streaks. After a while, my brushes got too small for my liking. I tossed them aside and started using my hands, running them over the canvas and mixing the colors together, forming gorgeous shades of coral, violet, aquamarine, and green.

I was dressed in form fitting jeans, black flats and a red tank top along with black wristbands.

Right now I was in the middle of a pine forest.

Everything was yellow, red, or orange making me feel warm.

I then stopped running my hands over the canvas and backed away, enough to see it.

I smiled to myself, the painting that I have just made was very beautiful, and mixing the colors together was indeed a very good idea!

I then ran over to my paint set and took out a small jar, and round the neck of the jar was a paper label, with the words `BLACK' beautifully written on it in large letters.

After I took it out I then ran over back towards the painting and wrote my initials.

I smiled once again. I then quickly took off towards a tree and stood on my tippy toes to reach one of the branches that took hold of my bag.

*RING* *RING* *RIN-*

"Hello?"

_"Hey! Where are you, you were supposed to meet me at the cafe like, ten minutes ago. Something happen?"_

It was Levy, my best friend.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Levy I forgot. But I'll be there in a few minutes, ok?"

_"It's alright, but you should hurry."_

"Yes mom."

And with that I then took my phone off my ear and pressed the 'END CALL' button.

"Better hurry." I said to myself.

But before I can run off I took out black fingerless gloves that lace up, took off my paint stained wristbands, and slipped them onto my hands, hiding the dried paint that was now on my hands.

Once that was done I then ran off towards the direction I left my car at.

I quickly got into my car, protecting me from the cold, chilly air. It was fall after all.


End file.
